This invention relates generally to a photographic system, and more particularly to a photographic system designed to simultaneously take video and still portraits.
Various systems have been developed over the years to maximize the quality of portraits and minimize the time, effort and expense necessary to achieve quality portraits. Some such systems incorporate a reflective surface so that either the photographer or the subject can see what the portrait will look like in advance of being taken. However, such reflective surfaces often create distortion and do not frame the subject in a fashion which is identical to that of the photograph, so the usefulness is limited. Also, such systems have not proven to be overly beneficial when used in the photography of children, who have a tendency to be distracted and irritated by the posing process. This distraction often causes the sitting to take longer than is necessary for the photographer to come up with a suitable end product. Even when the children are being attentive, the resulting portraits are less than candid and often appear stilted and artificial.
Photographic sessions may also take longer than is necessary because of the repositioning and refocusing that must go on. For each subject or subjects, the photographer must either reposition the camera at an appropriate distance from the subject, or refocus the camera based upon that distance, or, in the case of some systems, do both. If additional proofs are to include a larger area surrounding the subjects, the camera is often moved and focusing is repeated. Automatic focus systems have been incorporated in some recent camera designs, but those systems are of limited utility due to various design deficiencies. Also, although the camera may be repositioned, the lighting usually remains static, thus reducing the quality of the portrait.
In some studios, to keep sitting time to a minimum, no movement of the subject is possible. This not only limits the variety of the proofs, but makes it necessary for the child to remain virtually motionless for the entire process. This often results in discontent if not outright rebellion.
The parent or other person purchasing photographs has little choice but to accept the results of the predetermined pose or poses established by the photographer. The photographer has to guess as to the parent's tastes, and then typically takes at least several proofs from which the parent can choose. Unfortunately, because discretion must be exercised by the photographer in positioning the subject, selecting the appropriate photograph composition, and taking the photograph at the precise moment that the child is looking in the right direction and has a pleasant facial expression, a great deal of photographic skill is required. This skill requirement tends to increase the per unit cost of the resulting photographs.
Another problem with conventional portrait systems is that it often is not possible to tilt the camera along a vertical axis, or turn it from side to side, without intricate manual adjustment and locking procedures. Such readjustment of the position of the camera may also require corresponding manual adjustment of the lighting For that reason, photographs fit a predetermined format rather than being versatile enough to capture the spontaneity of the subject
Another limitation in present portrait photographic systems is that there is no capability to simultaneously produce a high quality, low cost video of the children whose portraits are being taken. This is somewhat surprising, in view of the popularity of VCRs.
One photographic system, marketed by PhotoControl Systems Corp. of Minneapolis, Minn., and licensed to Sears, includes a video feature usable in a portrait-taking process. That system includes a single lens reflex camera which is used to photograph the image of the subject. That same image is lifted off the optical screen of the camera by a sanction tube, using a mirror array. The image is then electronically translated into a signal which can be displayed on a video monitor. This system enables the photographer and the subject to get a general idea of the appearance of the pose. However, the quality of the video image is badly degraded as it passes through the system, thus providing no incentive to record the video image to provide the subject with both a still portrait and a video product. It does not independently provide a direct video image as well as a still camera image. Also, the vertical format of the PhotoControl system precludes using the video on a TV screen, which normally has a longer horizontal dimension.
The following patents address one or more of the aforementioned problems, but nonetheless are lacking in several serious respects: Bonatsos, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,398,664; Mayo, 4,072,973; Telfer, 4,030,114; Seki, et al., 4,592,633; and Akisada, et al., 4,566,767.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to develop a system for taking portraits and videos which overcomes the drawbacks and limitations of the prior art proposals. More specifically, the invention has as its objects the following: (1) to develop a system for simultaneously taking high quality video and still portraits of children, which system entertains the child during the sitting process; (2) to provide a camera system which permits the photographer and any other person, such as the subject or the parent of the subject, to view the precise composition of the photograph to be taken; (3) to develop a camera system which provides both a direct video image and a still camera image; (4) to provide a system which permits the parent to actually make the decisions as to precisely which photograph is taken; (5) the provision of a portrait photographic system which includes a zoom feature to enable the photographer to vary the composition without moving either the camera or the subject; (6) to provide a photographic system which permits the camera to be automatically moved to a wide variety of different positions without necessitating a change in lighting; (7) the provision of a portrait and video photographic system which may be used by one having little skill or experience in photography; and (8) to develop a video and still portrait photographic system which accomplishes many of the above objects while utilizing largely conventional cameras, and which thereby permits the system to be relatively low in initial cost and operating expense.